User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 4 - Resolutions
Kota tries to warm up his hands and let out: "Boy, that place is freezing. Aren't you cold too?" "Nah, I'm good." Would help if you wore proper clothing, but well... We've already dispatched the three Ogretails. Following the theory, it should attract the Kongou. I hear louds steps coming from that wooden structure and nod at Kota. "Here it comes." The Aragami is tall and bulky, far stronger than an Ogretail. It hasn't spotted us yet, and turns around aimlessly. I run after it, while it has its back turned on us. When it finally senses me, i'm already too close. I jump in the air and make an aerial strike. The thing doesn't move, as if it didn't felt the strike. I carry on my assault while Kota opens fire on the Kongou. It suddenly slams itself on the ground, making me stagger. I deploy my shield, deflecting the punch of the Aragami, then attack twice with my blade. This one will be a more interesting challenge. I make a quick devour, then roll out before firing the aragami bullets on my target. While it falls on the floor, i close in and prepare a powerful hit. The face of the Kongou is unbound by the impact. My God Arc seems eager to devour it, and i ready myself, making the two black maws coming out on each side of the blade. They tear at the Kongou's body with a groan. The Aragami gets up while i'm backing off, and roll with a growl of rage, hitting me hard, while Kota manage to evade its path. I get up back on my feet, then fire two more projectiles on the Kongou. Stay put! The Kongou rolls again, and my shield takes the blunt of the attack. I counter-attack immediately, entering a frenzy. Another attack sends me away, but i get right back on its tail and strike it. I hit the Kongou with a combination of aerial and ground attack, all the while parrying with my shield, when i don't simply ignore the attack and get right back where i stood. I vaguely sense my body aching, but choose to ignore it. The enemy will fall '''before' me.'' After this harduous fight, the Kongou finally falls, a backhand slash of my Buster Blade proving to be the final hit. I try to catch my breath, my heart racing and my body feeling lighter. I'm having a blast! While i'm extracting the core, i hear Kota cheering for our victory, then let out a concerned: "Hey, you okay? You seem in pretty bad shape!" It's true: i'm covered in bruises and wounds. Yet, i feel better than ever. I spread my arms and let out a single breath, gazing at the night sky, then look at a puzzled Kota before replying: "I'm fine. Let's go." With my God Arc resting on my shoulder, i walk back towards the base, all the while distantly hearing an impressed Kota that seems to praise my abilities, while also praising his contributions. My mind is focused on the previous fight. My God Arc, my mind and my body were one. In this moment, i was bereft of doubt or concern. All of my being was possessed by a single-headed objective: the defeat of my enemy. And it brought me joy, to see the defeated carcass of this creature. I look upon the metal of the blade. We are one. We are Death. We are the '''God Reaper'.'' ---- Seated at the lounge around some fresh drinks and something to eat, the 1st Unit is assembled. I quietly listen to Kota's poor attempt to impress Sakuya, arms crossed. I needed only one look at her to understand that she and Lindow are more than friends. Besides, she's not my type. But telling Kota this would have the same effect as trying to reason with a drunken and enraged Kongou. Nonetheless, it's beginning to amuse me, seeing Kota exaggerating his feats: it helps me forget his annoyingly loud habits, if only for a moment. Debriefing is done, and so we're good for today. I get up, then walk towards the elevator. I meet Tatsumi on his way to talk with Hibari, the Operator. I nod, saluting him, along with Brendan and Kanon. The latter stops me, her hands clutching a basket of cookies. She gives me the puppy eyes, and asks: "Please, take one." I sigh, then take one. They look delicious, but let's be careful with apperances. I faintly smile to give a bit more confidence to this clumsy girl, lifting the cookie before my eyes, before eating it. Delicious as they seem, they're even better to taste. I take another one, then simply say: "You're great at it. Thank your the cookies." Kanon smiles with teary eyes, as if it's the most beautiful thing she's ever heard. I bow, then take my leave before it gets awkward. I dodge Shun and Karel, taking the elevator before they can get in. I hear them complaining. I sigh once inside. Finally alone. I shrug, then eat the last cookie. I'm still a bit rough around others. Despite living in here for some weeks now, i'm not used to so much people around me. I'm more at ease on the battleground. I've read the reports. "Good fighting abilities, but tendency to recklessness and frenziness. Need to develop group tactics." For now, no one is complaining. Let's keep it at that. I've heard that soon, another New-Type will arrive. I hope he'll keep the attention off me. I'm not asking for more. The last thing i want is people on my case, asking questions about my way of living. ---- Once back in my room, i sit down on the ground after closing the door, then take out my knife. On the blade are written, engraved on the cold steel, the following words: Memento Mori. This knife has been with me ever since this fateful day. It was my only mean of defence back then, during these dark times. And it still is to these days. I'm not a fool. The exchange between the Director and the Doc was not purely friendly. I'm certain that something is playing behind the scene, where no one can see it. Knowing that is a first step. Being prepared is the second. I raise the blade before my eyes. One blade for the Aragamis, the other for the humans. Better sorry and safe than fooled and dead. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic